everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alxube Sept
Alxube Sept is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by LighRubiCounselor. He is part of Maid Maleen as the next Maid Maleen, obviously on male version. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because it is a love story that should prevail, whatever happens. Character Personality Alxube Sept is a sensitive, funny and dramatic guy. He's persistent and open-minded; amateur of fashion and music, but when many people flatter him for his gifts, he becomes a selfish and inconsiderate guy, although that fear diminishes every time he thinks about his happy ending. His nickname is Dunger, half because part of his life will be in a dungeon and half because his favorite activity is singing. Alxube is very obsessed with fashion styles, he can catalog too fast a person by the clothes he or she wears. Alxube is an only child and he has little contact with his mother, although occasionally write. Alxube looks tough on the outside but is a very tender person in the background, he is one of the most talented students in Ever After High. As Maid Maleen, Alxube was romantic, traditionalist and memorist. Alxube has a strong bond with the love people, advises that even a healthy relationship. Appearance Alxube has white skin, green eyes, and an athletic body. Alxube also has blond and limp hair. He is also tall. Fairy Tale :''Main Article: Maid Maleen '' How the Story Goes Once there was a princess named Maid Maleen who fell in love with a prince, but her father refused his suit. When Maid Maleen said she would marry no other, the king had her and her servants locked up in tower, with food that would be enough to feed them for seven years. After seven long years, the food eventually ran out, but no one came to release them or deliver more food. The princess and her servants then decided to escape from the tower using a simple knife. When they finally managed to break free of the tower, they found the kingdom destroyed and the king long since gone. Without knowing where to go, they finally arrived at the country of Maleen's lover, and sought work in the royal kitchen. Since Maleen's imprisonment, the prince had been betrothed by his father to another princess. This princess, lacking of confidence in herself, did not think that she would be good enough for the prince. Thus, she would not leave her room and let him see her. On her wedding day, not wishing to be seen, the princess sent Maid Maleen in her place. At the wedding, the prince put a golden necklace around Maid Maleen's neck as proof of their marriage. Later that night, the prince went to the wedding chamber where the princess was waiting, but he did not see the golden necklace around her neck. Immediately, he knew that the princess was not the one he was married to. Meanwhile, the princess had sent out an assassin to kill Maid Maleen. The prince, who left the wedding chamber to look for his true bride, was guided by the shine of the golden necklace and came in time to save her. With the golden necklace as the proof of marriage, they were married and lived happily ever after! How Alxube Fits Into It After the marriage of the Prince and Maid Maleen, you know what happened between them, since they had a son. Relationships Family Alxube is an only child, he wrote to his mother from time to time, he doesn't with his father because he feels a bad relationship with him. Friends Although not exactly the same, Alxube carries a slight friendship with his roommate Nietzsche , considered so interesting, that would risk making their philosophies collide . Pet Alxube has a fruit bat named Grof. Romance Still does not find a suitable girl, to write the rest of his story, but now he is dating with CC Pepper, she occupies a space in his heart, although it does not seems , she's the kind of girl who attracts to Alxube. Enemies Alxube hates Kingsley for one reason, Magi, Alxube was in love and then Prince Oberos stayed with his love, Kingsley bothers him, but someday he's going to surpass that rage. Trivia *His birthday is August 10th *He has never had a grade below C, sometimes of B *His Thronecoming heirloom gift is a chisel when it is at a dead end, can break the material that is. *He is very bad at every related with magic and art *He doesn't like the flowers *He likes the sports, especially fencing *His favorite food is steak with onion rings *His favorite drink is banana juice *He would be voiced by Ian Somerhalder Notes *The name Alxube means Dungeon *Alxube's surname is Sept because Maid Maleen spends seven years in a dungeon, and seven is sept in french *Alxube desperately need friends, enemies and acquaintaces. If you want help me with something, you can message me on my Message Wall or put it in the comments, Thanx ;) Gallery Request-LightRubiCounselor.png|art by Rai-Knightshade AlxubeSeptFanArt.png|art by Rudino.raagas CharlxubeFanArt.png|Charlxube by RoybelGirl, after all, they look perfect together AlxtubeSeptFanart.jpg|art by Gummy, he looks so cute *o* Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Maid Maleen